


Sweetness

by Momentarily_Disembodied



Category: Original Work
Genre: Avery is based off of Bill Skarsgard, Don't Judge Me, Don't expect me to continue this., Ellis is based off of Jason Momoa, F/M, I was just really sexually frustrated when I wrote this, I'm sure they're cool dudes, IF, Implied Sexual Content, Implied toxic relationship, Multi, This is no way a testament to their character, YOU'RE READING IT, because this work was purely hormone driven, did I mention i was sexually frustrated, plus size reader, reader - Freeform, so in my book we're equally as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momentarily_Disembodied/pseuds/Momentarily_Disembodied
Summary: Breaking up can be easy for some but for all moving on is the hard part.





	Sweetness

The darkness was his home and she was an unforgotten guest. Why is she even here? He thought downing a shot of whiskey. He would’ve grimaced at it stinging if he wasn’t so use to it. His eyes lingered unseen at what he saw a few dozen feet before him. His light was shining bright for someone else. He was a tall man, bordering 6’5, but he could hide in the dark corners of the bar effortlessly. He hated company that was the main reason that he sat in the booth all alone but he loved hers. His light. He’s not even worth it, sweetness. Don’t smile for him. He subconsciously begged for her to stop enjoying herself a little. He wanted her to be happy but with him.

She knew it could never work out. He was the type of person to demand answers and she would ask for them. He would see danger and run headfirst into it, she would proceed with caution. She loved kisses that linger and he wanted rough kisses that proved that it was a clash of power. She loved rainy days and as predicted he enjoyed the night. He enjoyed hearty foods that filled his stomach like steak, wings, potatoes; things like that. She loved sweets but what she adored chocolate and he never forgot that. She believed opposites attract. She and him were proof of that but she also believes that they do not last long. Opposites will do what nature had always destined for them to do in the long run and that was separate.

Her smile was brighter than before. The way her painted burgundy lips curved highlighting her deep dimples made him shudder in regret. Her eyes weren’t that same shade of brown that he remembers so fondly, they seemed to gleam to him. He could see her soul in them even though he so far away. He saw no trace of himself in there. Maybe she really wanted to get rid of him in all aspects of her life, even down to the memories? He cleared his throat at the thought of it. That was a realization that hit him in his heart but this type of pain he wasn't accustomed to. So he signaled the barkeep to bring another shot. Maybe that's all he needs to cure it? 

She had a glow about her since last they met and that is part of the reason he stayed so far from her tonight. He didn't want to dim her light. His light. He missed her; from the way, her hips curved in such a way that made her self-conscience. He remembers nights where he kissed those worries away. Or the way she hid or turn her face down when she received compliments that she felt she wasn’t worthy of, its would be days where he would compliment her until all she could do was look at him dumbfounded all the while crying because she couldn’t see that in herself. Or when she tried desperately to hide the parts of her body that she couldn't find comfort in but he loved. He would love to see her walk around the apartment in her bedtime clothes (or lack thereof) because she seemed the happiest then. But one day where she felt less than acceptable to be outside when she wanted just to stay in bed and eat anything chocolate and watch cartoons all day, he brought her the most form-fitting, sexiest, black dress he could find for a girl her size and made her go out with him. “I want you to see how people look at you. How men look at you and notice how their eyes trace your curves, how their tongues dart out across their mouths because at that moment they realize that you belong to me and no matter how hard they’d try, because trust me if I wasn't there they would, nothing and no one is gonna change that sweetness. I want you to see how women smile not because of your body but the confidence you have because of it and I want you to see the ones who scowl. I want you to take note that they don’t like what they see because they can’t see that happiness within themselves. I will show you what I see and with you, I see a happy home, a future, my kids, I see my wife.” He remembers it all; The broken promises, the heartache, the unsaid apologizes, the fights, the tears, him yelling, her screaming, him punching walls, her throwing things, and most importantly he remembers the dress. The same dress that hugs her the way he wishes he could right now. The dress that she is wearing tonight. She ain’t forget me. Sweetness. How could she? He sees this and refuses to let go of the newly restored hope even though he could clearly see she is moving on. 

She was now his prey whether she knew it or not. He watched her with renewed purpose. The young man she was with was never an issue to him. An unnecessary and unwanted factor. To him, the guy she was with couldn't even compare to him. All he needed was for his light to see this and now was his chance. His world shook as he watched her walk from across the bar. No, she was too graceful now, she had a presence, she no longer hid along the faces in the room, she was the only face anyone desired to look at. She didn’t walk to the bar counter she strutted to it. “My Sweetness.” The words fell out of his mouth breathlessly as though it was meant to remain a thought. A thought that got away just like his light but he had to do everything to change that. 

“Hi.” She chirped. The voice that he hadn’t heard in so long shattered his reality he needed to be closer to her. His legs wobbled like he hadn’t walked in hours as he stood but she couldn’t know that. He had to present himself the way she last saw him at least last saw him on good terms. He had to exude the strength that he remembered she needed. So he threw his shoulders back and waltzed towards her. She couldn’t feel the danger she was in, not until she felt someone press himself against her backside as she rested against the bar. She thought that it was her date as a smile swept across her face. She even wiggled her hips a little to entice him. It wasn’t until she saw the hands that rested beside her. Those rings looked familiar to her but subconsciously she didn't want to place them. The bracelets looked like she knew who they belonged to but she didn't want to remember them.

“My my Sweetness. Time has changed you like you have changed mines.” His chuckle was dark and mysterious. She stiffened under him not out of fear but out of surprise. Surprise that she would ever see him again. 

“What are you doing here Ellis?” She kept on the smile but it was completely disingenuous. “You were gone and it was supposed to stay that way.” Her words were one of pain. It was like reopening a healed wound and she was bleeding. “I don’t want you h-here “ her words were shaky. She couldn't tell if it was heartache or heartbreak, all she was really certain on was that it hurt like hell.

He encompassed her, dwarfing her in height and because of his muscle nearly in width. The warmth she radiated he missed. It felt as though his light grew brighter. “I missed you 

sweetness and I know you missed me. I love the dress you’re wearing by the way.” He was too desperate to not use his only claim to her now. He needed to know she still cared and she still wanted him. “The dress doesn’t mean shit, Ellis. I need you to leave now.” She whispered finally turning a little to look at him. He became breathless. Not because she looked at him with a fury that he had not seen from her but because she for the first time in a very long while his light wasn’t his light. Her eyes did look brighter only because she had to do everything to hide the darkness that rubbed off from him. She did seem happier only because she tried desperately to hide the hurt he gave her. 

“Your date, ditch him and come with me. He ain’t your type anyway Sweetness.” He had to keep up his front. He was too far into getting his own needs fulfilled that he couldn't look back. Her date was different from him but it was someone that wanted her as much as she wanted him. “I’m not leaving Avery so you could feel better. Unlike you, I’m fine with what I have.” Avery was the complete opposite from him. While Ellis lived for the moment, Avery seemed like a man who would work this moment to live the next. Ellis craved excitement and Avery craved stimulation. One lived in darkness the other during the day but both needed the light. 

“Sweetness. Lose the suit and I promise I’ll give you everything you wanted.” He meant every word of what he just said but he was speaking to a broken woman. One of which he broke. His words meant nothing to her now and it petrified him to know that. He was even willing to give her an apology but that would not suffice for this amount of pain. 

“Sweetness huh? I think I should start calling you this from now on. It is befitting of you,” Avery noticed something was wrong when she had not returned to the table with the bill as soon as he thought she would. He watched her at the bar even as Ellis bombarded her in hopes that she would shoo him away but when he noticed the way that her smile seemed to be forced he knew something was up. It wasn’t hard for him to remain calm approaching her, after all, they had only been dating a few months. It wasn’t that much of an attachment but he’d be lying if he didn’t believe he already had the girl and it wasn’t much room him to believe otherwise because she believed the same herself. 

Ellis laugh rumbled through him and somehow into her. She shivered from not only that but the fact that she looked extremely guilty here. Her heart sank when she had noticed that Avery had found her in the predicament she was in. There was no firm relationship with him but she wanted to remain committed to him. Ellis clung onto her even tighter both physically and mentally. “She knows why I only call her that. Tell him, Sweetness.” He commanded, there was a level of poorly controlled venom to his voice. The hate grew as looked into Avery eyes making his intentions to be anything but friends with him. 

Avery wasn’t any fool but it wasn’t one to be taken as a joke either and Ellis definitely thought that the mere idea of his existence was a hilarious one. A challenge is a challenge, and to Avery, none will be denied. “Is it because of her lips? They seem to always taste like candy to me.” He took a jab at Ellis trying to undermine their no-longer-existing relationship. 

“Which lips?” Ellis wasn’t going to back down even if Avery was a fighting man. He preferred if he was a fighting man that way he could show him exactly how he’d really felt. 

“Ellis!” Embarrassed couldn’t begin to describe how she felt. She knew Ellis would take it too far. He always did. Something in her urged her to cry but she couldn’t will herself to do it yet. She had to prove to all of them, most importantly herself, that he was no longer relevant to her story no matter how hard he tried and no matter how hard she wanted him to. The first step would be to break out of his grasp, both figuratively and physically. 

Avery, on the other hand, saw the opposition and decided to indulge the brute of a man. “I would say both but that would be a farce. See her lips, as round and plump as they remind me of the most decadent pieces of chocolate that you would ever have the pleasure to taste. Her body reminds me of the french vanilla bean that has yet to be fully explored by a deserving connoisseur. Someone who would understand and appreciate all the nuances of the flavor. Oh, the best part, if you ever savored the taste of sweetness, I mean let her essence linger on your taste buds and soaking your lips, you could taste honey. Down home, country, rolling grassy knolls, farm-raised, pure unadulterated honey.”


End file.
